


Straight Talking by cest_what [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Communication Failure, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Having found a pitcher who listens to him, Abe would really like it if they could actually communicate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Straight Talking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78838) by [cest_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what). 



Cover artwork by [](http://twitter.com/reenajenkins)[ **reenajenkins**](http://twitter.com/reenajenkins)   
Podbook compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[ **bessyboo**](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)

**Title:** | [Straight Talking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/78838)  
---|---  
**Authors:** | [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/profile)[**cest_what**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/)  
**Fandom:** |  Ookiku Furikabutte  
**Pairing:** |  Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren  
**Length:** |  0:14:19  
**Downloads:** |  [MP3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/ITPE/Straight%20Talking%20by%20cest_what.mp3) | [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122659.zip)


End file.
